Twilight My Way
by dramageek95
Summary: Secret love. Midnight meetings. What more could you want?


Twilight My Way 

Chapter One: Hidden Secrets

I've kept this secret as long as I can remember. It eats at me everyday, there's no escaping it. I can't even count how many times I've tried to tell myself that I'm a normal 16 year old boy. But I'm not; all I'm doing is lying to myself.

All I am, and will forever be, is Edward Cullen, the vampire. Ever since I was 7 years old I've imagined myself this horrible monster. The days passed by so slowly that I thought I was going to die. Little did I know that my whole perspective of life would change.

As I sat there thinking in my bed one gloomy Monday morning, all I could think of is how I wanted my life to end, and how horrible of a creature that I had become. I know what you're probably thinking: I'm a depressed suicidal mess. Believe me, I'm not. That's just my morning routine. Get up, think about how much I hate myself, get dressed, think about how much I hate myself, and go downstairs. After that, I headed to school, there was no use for breakfast, and I didn't have to eat.

Even though I pretty much hate being a vampire, there are a few perks. One of them being able to run at the speed of light. With this, I usually have a lot of time on my hands once I reach school. When I got there, something was different, someone was new.

It didn't take me long to figure out who, because it only took me a second to see a loud, old Chevy truck in a parking spot. Inside was a girl who seemed to be my age. From what I could see, she looked in pure terror as she looked up at the school. I then quickly decided not to go near her.

Being in high school, it didn't take me long to figure out who she was. All that I found out was that her name was Bella Swan, and she had moved from Florida to Ohio. As with most news, I didn't care, and with most new people, I find out there names and I forget about them.

What I quickly found is that we had the same exact schedule. It didn't take me very long to find her locker either; all I had to do was look one locker to the left.

_What's next?_ I thought _is she going to move in next door? _

Turns out, I was exactly right. I found this out when I came home from school, and to my absolute horror, my mom was making me meet them. As we where walking towards them, I noticed something a little strange. It wasn't much of a family.

Even though I am a vampire, but most families consist of a mom, a dad, and at least one kid. I didn't realize that a grandmother and a 16 year old girl were considered a family. I guess I should have kept my mouth shut about this, because as soon as I said that, my mom stopped right in her tracks. Usually, my mom is actually a very pretty woman, but the cold, hard stare that she gave me made me cringe all over.

Then, within a split second, she started yelling at me. I was mortified, and embarrassed more than ever. _Bella and her grandmother haven't even met us and she probably already_ _thinks we're freaks_, I thought. After my mom finally cooled off, we finally walked over to meet them.

I t was a little awkward at first, but then my mom started talking to Bella's grandma. Then they walked off leaving Bella and me standing there awkwardly. We said hi to each other, and we got so desperate for a topic that we started to talk about the weather. After that, we ran out of things say, so we went home.

As I walked into the house, my mom ambushed me by saying, "So, how do you like Bella? She seems like a very nice girl."

Just as I was about to make up some lie, I was saved by my dad coming home from work. With that, my mom was completely distracted with getting dinner ready. When my mom starts to get dinner ready, that's my cue to go upstairs and start on my homework, since I don't eat.

I went up to my room thinking that my room was the only place to escape all, well most of my problems, and I soon realized how wrong I was.

For a few minutes, all I could possibly think about was how much I hate my window. Now, all I could see was Bella's bedroom. _Wonderful _I thought sarcastically. _Can this day possible get any weirder? _This time, I actually meant it when I said it.

Many weird things have happened in my life, but not this weird. I decided to try and get my mind off of things by doing my homework. It actually worked for awhile, until I realized my blinds where open. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

As I went to shut my blinds, I saw Bella, and Bella saw me. _Oh great_, I groaned inwardly.

"Hi!" she said

"Hey." I replied

"This is a weird coincidence, or should I say coincidences, considering we have the exact same schedule, your locker is next to mine, I live next door to you, and now, our rooms are next to each other!"

"I know what you mean, I've been thinking about this all day."

"Me too"

"Yeah, your name is Edward right?"

"Yup"

"Well, I have to get to bed, so good night Edward"

"Night" I said, ending the conversation.

As I started to climb into bed, I got this warm, funny feeling inside. It's a feeling I've never had before. _It'll probably go away in the morning_ I thought. Turns out, the weird feeling never went away.

Chapter Two: Falling Out of Love

The next morning, I woke up to the same strange feeling. Excitement. _For what?_ I thought confused. I had the feeling all morning, I couldn't shake it off.

I rushed downstairs and I was out the door before my parents could utter a single word. As soon as I stepped outside, I felt weak, and my stomach twisted up in knots. All because I saw Bella. Before I could take another step, I heard Bella say, "Hey Edward! Want a ride to school?"

"No thanks, I'd rather walk. Thanks though." I said.

"Okay, suit yourself" she said.

I walked to school instead of running. I had plenty of time before school started. _What in the heck is wrong with me?! _I thought angrily. _Since when do I feel weak? I've never felt weak, I can't even get sick! And what's up with the whole knot in the stomach? _I continued to think. _There has to be a good explanation for this _I tried to reassure myself. _Just because Bella was there doesn't mean anything. _I had to be content with that answer until I got home.

Just when I thought that was a once in a life time thing, I felt weak again once I reached my locker.

"Are you alright Edward? You look sick." Bella asked concerned.

"Oh me? Yeah, I'm alright." I said

"Are you sure? You looked like you where going to pass out as soon as you saw me." She continued.

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure. See ya in first period." She said before walking off.

_What just happened? _I thought. _Am I like allergic to Bella or something? Just calm down_ _Edward, nothing's wrong. You're not sick_, I tried to reassure myself.

I went through the rest of the day fine, that is until I went to my locker after eighth period. As I was getting my books, Bella asked if I wanted a ride home. Before I had time to argue with myself, I blurted out: "Yeah."

"Great!" she said.

I followed Bella to her truck. I guess I was concentrating too much on not hyperventilating, that I didn't realize that Bella was staring at me.

"Edward, are you sure you're going to be okay? You where like this this morning." Bella asked.

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry" I said.

"Okay, that's good" she said before starting the engine.

I managed not to puke on the whole way home. When Bella dropped me off at my house, I instantly felt better. "Thanks for the ride!" I yelled.

"Oh, you're welcome. Bye!" Bella yelled back.

As I walking up the porch steps, I felt the same excitement. I wanted to run, jump, and even scream. "Hello my beautiful darling mother!" I called out cheerfully.

"Did you have a good day? It sure sounds like it." My mom said

All my life, I had never been embarrassed to share my feeling with my mom, but for the first time, I felt a little hesitant. When it finally got to the point where I could hardly stand it anymore, I said, "Mom, you know how it's impossible for vampires to get sick?"

"Yes." She replied, trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"Then why have I been feeling sick every time I'm around Bella? Am I like allergic to her or something?"

"No Edward, your not allergic to Bella, I know that much. What where you feeling when you where around her?" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I felt weak, and my stomach was twisted up in like knots."

"I think I know what's happening."

"Really?"

"Edward, I think you're falling in love with Bella."

It grew silent for a minute, and then the last thing I said before I went upstairs was: "Is it possible for me to fall out of love with Bella?"

"I don't know Edward, I just don't know." She said before I walked upstairs.

I don't think I had ever been so confused in my life. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Bella's face. My mom's words where echoing in my head: _Edward, I think you're falling in love with Bella_. All of this twisted through my head as I waited for sleep to come.

When sleep finally did come, it was filled with dreams. In the dream, Bella and I where sitting in her truck, watching fire works. Our hands touched, and we moved closer together. Our lips where moving closer and closer, until finally……

I woke up.

_Out of all the dreams that I've had, that must have been the cruelest_ I thought bitterly. I quickly cheered up when I realized I was going to be able to see Bella. I got ready and ran downstairs.

From then on, a pattern started to occur. Bella and I would ride together to and from school. After a few weeks, it was easier to talk to each other. Then after about a month or so, things started to get even friendlier.


End file.
